This invention relates to golf club carrying equipment.
The common golf club carrying equipment is a simple top open bag. There are two main designs of golf bags in the market. Some have the top opening divided into two or three sections and others have tubes into which the golf club shafts are inserted. There are a number of common features of these known bags. Since the golf clubs are not in a fixed position, the golf club heads hit each other when being carried in the bag or when being withdrawn and returned to the bag. These collisions cause scratches and nicks on the golf club heads, especially the club face surface.
Because of the loose containment of the clubs if the golf bag is over-tilted or up ended, e.g., extracting the golf bag from a car trunk much inconvenience and damages can occur as the clubs slide out and hit a hard surface.
Another inconvenience occurs when traveling by plane, ship or train to be accepted as baggage open top golf bags must be closed either by a top or enclosed entirely in another bag. And again, the unsecured clubs must endure the rigors of baggage handling.
Since there is no fixed arrangement of clubs, there is difficulty readily finding the desired clubs, especially the shorter golf clubs buried under the longer ones.
The present invention provides a golf club carrying rack unit with each golf club held in position and arranged in order. The golf club carrying rack also provides the security of all golf clubs by means of entire enclosure and locks. The subject invention includes a golf club head retaining means and golf club shaft retaining means installed on the main frame. The golf club head retaining means restricts the rotation of a golf club head around the golf club shaft axis and the upwards movement of a golf club along the golf club shaft axis. The golf club shaft retaining means restricts the radial movement of a golf club shaft around the golf club shaft axis. These two retaining means keep the designated position of each golf club on a main frame, organize the layout and prevent the collision of golf club heads.